vehicle_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
Gauntlet Cutterray (Corvette Stingray)
The Corvette Stingray has been renamed to Gauntlet Cutterray due to trademark infringement. The Chevrolet Corvette, known colloquially as the Vette or Chevy Corvette, is a sports car manufactured by Chevrolet. The car has been produced through seven generations. The first model, a convertible, was introduced at the GM Motorama in 1953 as a concept show car. Myron Scott is credited for naming the car after the type of small, maneuverable warship called a corvette. Originally built in Flint, Michigan and St. Louis, Missouri, the Corvette is currently manufactured in Bowling Green, Kentucky and is the official sports car of the Commonwealth of Kentucky. The next-generation (C7) Corvette had been in development since 2007. Originally set to be introduced for the 2011 model year, its introduction was delayed for 3 years. It was finally released for the 2014 model year. Mid-engine and rear-engine layouts had been considered, but the front-engine, rear-wheel drive (RWD) platform was chosen to keep production costs lower. The 2014 Chevrolet Corvette uses an LT1 6.2 L V8 (376 cu in) making 455 bhp (339 kW) or 460 bhp (340 kW) with the optional performance exhaust. The LT1 engine (the "LT1" designation was first used by GM in 1970 and then later in 1992.) is in the Gen V family of small block engines, which will be used in GM vehicles as the new small V8 option. It features three technologies new to the GM V8, though widely available on other engines in the marketplace: direct injection, variable valve timing, and an active fuel management system. Fuel injectors are located under the intake manifold. The Corvette remains rear-wheel drive with the transaxle located in the rear. Transmission choices include a 7-speed manual or a 8-speed automatic with paddle shifters. The new interior includes wide-bottom seats as standard, with sportier versions with high side bolsters optional. The Corvette's flag logo has been revised for the new car and a small casting of a stingray has been added to the car's ornamentation. Add Information Max Speed The Cutterray's max speed is okay; it boasts above-average speed but is usually beat out by a handful of cars in the Starter Dealership. Acceleration It has terrible acceleration - it does not get to a hundred kilometres per hour easily, not making it suitable for Quarter Mile races. Braking Braking is average, but not the best. Because of its low speed, it will stop pretty quickly. Handling Handling is good - and it turns sharply, and it almost never struggles to turn due to it's low max speed. Add Information Max Speed Add Information Acceleration Can complete a quarter mile race in 10 seconds. Braking Add Information Handling Add Information * The Corvette series of cars often are lauded as "America's definitive sports car" due to it being able to compete or even outdo many foreign sports cars in many respects such as the Lamborghini Aventador, Ferrari 488, and the GT-R Nismo while still sticking to a Front engine, RWD, and V8, and reasonably priced all of which are considered distinctive traits of American cars. ** This was broken with the Corvette C8, which uses a mid engine AWD layout. This is because with the Corvette C7 ZR1, the Chevrolet engineers stated that they have reached the absolute limits of what a Front engine, RWD car can do with the technology currently available to them, hence the switch in order to push even more performance out of the Corvette chassis, just in a mid engined, AWD format. * As for why the Corvette in game is such a poor accelerator, it may be because it is based on the Grand Sport version, which has less horsepower (458 HP) than the ZR1 corvette, which has 755 HP. * The in-game handling is also a testament to the real Corvette's handling, which was a key factor in helping it set a impressive lap time on the Nürburgring Nordschleife track, being the 2nd fastest American car model to race around this track in terms of lap time. Category:Sport Category:Under Construction Category:Specifications Needed Category:Cars Category:Auto's Car Dealership Category:Chevy Category:Gas Powered Category:Sportscar Category:Land Vehicles